Distancia
by silvereagle21
Summary: Sumidos en pensamientos observando la luna, es como si la distancia no existiera.


**He aquí de regreso con una pequeña historia que me surgio de repente, pense que valia la pena y aquí la tienen.**

**Para aquellos que saben de mi otro fic, no desesperen, si lo continuare, no lo he abandonado, solo necesito tiempo para escribir con calma algo bueno, la universidad no me ha dejado.**

**La historia es algo diferente a lo de siempre, pero bueno, ustedes juzguen.**

**Y bueno... ya saben no hay fin de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen... bla bla bla, pasemos a la historia.**

* * *

**Distancia**

Dicen que la noche antes del amanecer es mas obscura, justamente así se sentía Ash, quien no pudiendo conciliar el sueño decidió levantarse de la cama dejando a su inseparable amigo amarillo hecho ovillo a un lado de la almohada.

Camino hasta el balcón de la habitación, se encontraba hospedado en las habitaciones con las que contaba el Centro Pokemon de la ciudad, una ciudad que se encontraba a las faldas del Monte Silver, donde tendría lugar la batalla mas importante de su vida, sin embargo no era exactamente eso lo que lo mantenía despierto, se trataba de dos zafiros que no abandonaban sus pensamientos.

Recargado en la baranda del balcón miraba a la luna tratando de recordar como es que había pasado, en que momento se había colado dentro de sus pensamientos, como había sido que lo que en un principio le pareció normal por la simple lejanía y la curiosidad de saber donde se encontraban sus amigos, se convirtió en una necesidad.

Había veces en que hablaba con varias personas para obtener noticias del resto, pero en específico de una coordinadora. Sin duda alguna y muy a su pesar debía admitir que lo que quizá era obvio para el, que se negaba a aceptar, que Ash Ketchum el gran contendiente numero uno al título de Maestro Pokemon se encontraba perdiendo el sueño por un chica.

No tardo en soltar un suspiro mientras sacaba un pokegear de última generación y buscaba la opción del teléfono, tan solo para recorren entre la agenda de contactos con lentitud, hasta dar con el número y más específico el nombre de cierta jovencita: May.

Varias veces había hecho el intento de marcarle, no lo hacia por vergüenza, no era sencillo admitir que tras aquella noche, había intentado marcarle cada día pero al final el resultado siempre era el mismo, su mano temblorosa no podía mantenerse y terminaba por caer, acabando con toda intención en su interior de escuchar su voz, mas sabía que a la noche siguiente las ganas regresarían a su ser para hacerle perder el sueño.

Esta noche estaba seguro que no quería el mismo resultado, cerro los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa que tocaba con suavidad su rostro, la misma suavidad de las manos de aquella niña mimada, la misma que hace solo unas semanas había tocado una parte de él que creyó no sucedería nuevamente desde Misty.

La noche en que la consolaba con cierta torpeza por una pelea que ella había tenido con Drew, había sido una noche que jamás olvidaría, al tratar de distraerla para aliviar su dolor, un momento en el que la mayoría se dedicaría a tirar pestes del causante de su daño o a hacer menos al sujeto y exaltando virtudes de ella, el decidió hacerla reír, olvidar un poco con su torpeza el descontento. Al final nadie podría haber predicho el suceso, nadie podría haber siquiera imaginado que su gracia y torpeza habrían hecho ver a la coordinadora mas allá de lo que cualquiera había visto en el, ni siquiera él hubiera imaginado que la inocencia y ternura de la coordinadora provocarían en el ganas de querer protegerla, al final, todo se resumía en un beso.

Desistió de su intento nuevamente ―Ella esta con Drew― se dijo a si mismo, maldecía al peliverde por la surte que tenia sin merecerla, pero de alguna manera la madurez le hacia caer en cuenta que la culpa era suya, tantos años empecinado en una meta restando importancia a cosas tan sencillas pero complejas. May estuvo junto a el por mucho tiempo y nunca la miro como más que una amiga hasta esa noche, que ya era muy tarde para el.

Cuando estaba por regresar a su cama se detuvo en seco, había algo muy cierto en el hecho de que tantos años viajando le tenían enseñanzas muy grandes, la mayor de todas ellas, debía arriesgar para ganar. Podía callarse y pretender que nada había pasado, conservar su amistad y vivir con esa zozobra el resto de su vida de "si lo hubiera intentado".

―No pienso vivir así― se dijo a si mismo y sin más tomo de nueva cuenta el aparato para escribir algo en el.

A mucha distancia de allí, una castaña miraba la luna con cierta nostalgia, el pokegear en su mano mostraba diez llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo contacto.

―No pienses que esta vez será lo mismo― decía con un tono molesto, se encontraba en su antigua habitación en la casa de sus padres, había llegado hacia solo unas horas ―Esta vez es definitivo, si tan solo fueras un poco más como…― su monólogo se detuvo al llegar a sus pensamientos cierto entrenador, no sabia cual era la razón por la que siempre comparo a todos sus pretendientes con el, trato de hallar características de el en ellos, con Drew pensó que ese "enamoramiento" de niña pasaría, pero por el contrario solo se engaño a si misma, hasta aquella noche en la que él fue su consuelo y algo más.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero desapareció tan pronto como apareció, él estaba muy lejos, quizás pensando que ella estaba feliz, no habían hablado desde aquella vez, en parte por que ella creyó que había estado mal, que solo había confundido la amistad, pero estaba más equivocada pensando eso, también a su mente llegaban pensamientos como los clásicos "si hubiera significado algo para el… habría llamado".

Más no por eso abandono la idea de que aquel engreído, arrogante, pero gentil y tierno entrenador le había robado el corazón por completo, le había enseñado tanto que sentía como si parte de ella fuera de él.

―Ash― como si aquella brisa que se genero al pronunciar su nombre le hubiera traído noticias de él, el pokegear emitió un sonido diferente al de las llamadas, Drew nunca había sido del tipo que enviara mensajes, era mas directo.

Giro el aparato hacia su rostro para mirar la pantalla, era él…

_Sé que debe parecerte absurdo que te diga esto, porque sin pedirlo lo harás, pero quiero saber que mañana me apoyaras con los mismos ánimos como cuando viajábamos, quiero estar seguro que estarás conmigo, quiero demostrarte pese a la distancia, que aquella noche, ha sido mi motivación._

_Quiero decirte que… que no dejo de pensar en ti._

Jamas hubiera imaginado que tales palabras habrían salido de Ash algún día, como niña tonta sin demora se apresuró a contestar.

_Nunca he dejado de estar contigo, ni de pensar en ti. Mañana tienes todo mi apoyo, que no necesitas pedir porque siempre ha sido tuyo… como mi corazón._

Se sonrojo con eso último, se estaba confesando de manera muy abrupta pero no le importaba, Ash siempre fue el chico que ella esperaba.

Como si de esa manera ambos pudieran conectarse, los dos miraban a la luna, porque aún pese a la distancia, era como si aquel astro los conectara.

Aquella noche, ambos lograron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una noche de sueño tan agradable como si estuvieran juntos.

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, ya saben dejen comentarios para conocer su opinion, ese es un aliciente para seguir escribiendo para ustedes que compartimos el mismo gusto.**


End file.
